ÊTRE RIEN
by Chimeishou
Summary: Non, on ne s'y habitue pas avec le temps ... à revivre le moment précis... prit dans le fragment de souvenirs, l'esprit n'a pas le recule nécessaire pour prendre ses distances avec les événements. Les rêves sont plus simples à maîtriser que les attaques du passé. (Version de Be nothing.)
1. Prologue prophylactique

« Au début je n'étais rien... Au début c'était bien...

Être rien n'est possible que dans un monde manichéen. Et pourtant, le manichéen ne tolère pas le rien. Le manichéen s'obstine dans le bien et le mal tranché à coup de hache. Pourrait-on définir le Rien ? Si oui, comment ?

Noir, bleu, rouge, jaune, blanc. Je ne sais pas ... sûrement : rien.

Dans l'eau ou la terre ? Je ne sens pas l'air ... chaud ou froid ? Mon corps était-il lourd ou léger ? Mort ou vif ? Ni tout à fait l'un encore mais plus tout à fait l'autre. Emplit de bien-être ou de souffrance ?

Aucun des deux... Juste rien.

Puis je réalise que j'avais déjà eu cette sensation auparavant... Oui... Un peu avant que tout bascule, j'ai ressenti ce grand rien, ait eu l'impression de me fondre en lui. Panique, peur, appréhension, inquiétude, ou curiosité ?

Je reprends ce qui semble être conscience... Je me sens... Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je me sens. Je ressens déjà trop pour n'être rien. Peu à peu, l'engourdissement absolu laisse place à la pesanteur la plus totale.

Je me souviens finalement... progressivement ... des couleurs... des formes ... des images, vagues ... des souvenirs, de sensations, d'odeurs, de gens, d'endroits et d'événements ... Edo tensei ... Orochimaru ... Konoha ... la mission ... mon échec ... Orochimaru ... Mon village ...

Mon village !

Cela fait trois ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais des pensées limpides se conçoivent sans mes yeux.

Sans mes yeux : car si je les ouvrais tout de suite, l'image de ces paysages d'air et d'eau, aux embruns marins, aux odeurs boisées, jusque dans les rizières ou l'eau et la terre se mêle et ne font qu'un, disparaîtrait.

Inéluctablement, sans y penser, ils disparaissent, pour laisser place à une masse informe de longueurs d'onde diverses ; quand mes yeux tentent l'aventure fort périlleuse de décrypter les alentours, en sentant la présence d'un être vivant ...

Une voix à l'aura d'hiver, mauvaise mais joueuse, s'élève dans la clairière et me mord les tympans comme un vent glacial :

 **« Eh bien, voilà qui est étonnant, la plus faible des trois pions, a survécut à cette technique pourtant mortelle.**

 **Orochimaru-sama m'aurait-il caché des choses à ton sujet ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a demandé de venir récupérer ta 'dépouille' ...**

Et tandis que les esprits alentours se réjouissaient de m'accueillir en leur royaume, l'homme aux cheveux presque blanc à l'odeur familièrement désagréable me soulève et m'emmène. Je le reconnais... L'assistant d'Orochimaru... J'aimerais me débattre. Mes membres ne répondent pas : ils sont si lourds, si gourds... Je ne les sens pas.

Non, je ne veux pas y retourner !

J'essaie de parler : rien. J'essaie de bouger : rien. J'essaie de respirer : rien... ? Puis soudain un choc.

Je tousse et inspire à m'en faire éclater la cage thoracique. Tout semble se remettre à fonctionner, à commencer par la sensation de douleur. Un hurlement de stupeur dû aux affres abominables s'étrangle dans ma gorge ; ce qui laisse place à d'horribles gargarismes.

Mes yeux s'humidifient à mon insu.

Je me débats.

Ses lunettes tombent dans les sous-bois.

Il s'arrête et me tutoie, lorgnant d'un œil meurtrier ma perspective amoindrie. Il se laisse toucher terre depuis les branches et me largue sans précaution au sol. Visiblement peu inquiété que je sois capable de m'enfuir dans mon état déploré. Et cas échéant, n'aurait aucun mal à me rattraper.

Je rampe difficilement. J'essaie de me mettre debout de temps en temps. Dès que je quitte l'appuie bienveillant de l'arbre qui m'a aidé à retrouver la station debout, mes jambes semblent se liquéfier sous mon persiste, pour son plus grand amusement, dans mon terrible tourment. Au bout de quelques instants il revient vers moi.

Il doit avoir retrouvé ses lunettes.

Il n'y a pas une âme charitable dans cette forêt pour me prêter sa force gracieusement. Les seuls fantômes présents ici sont des victimes ennemies de Konoha et sont plutôt aigries d'avoir perdu la vie, aider quelqu'un est bien la dernière de leurs envies –bien au contraire, ils me raillent et se réjouissent de mes soucis– et je suis trop faible pour les assujettir à cette fantaisie.

Le dieu de la mort a bien voulu concéder à me laisser la vie sauve –grâce aux liens chamaniques que j'entretiens avec l'au-delà– mais j'ai visiblement du lui céder quasiment l'entièreté de mon énergie vitale en échange de cette volonté...

Me laissant donc au seuil entre la vie et la mort et dans des conditions plus que précaires ...

Je me sens comme un oisillon blessé aux prises d'un félin. Le cœur battant si fort qu'il semble menacer de s'arrêter à cause de la peur et son crépitement dératé semble consumer le mince filet d'énergie qui me garde en vie... Mais je ne peux pas m'payer le luxe de faire la morte.

Ils me veulent... même morte...

Je le sens qui s'approche et à présent, mes vaines tentatives pour le fuir ne l'amuse plus que vaguement... comme un chat lassé de jouer avec sa proie après avoir passé des heures à l'affaiblir, lui laissant penser qu'elle peut s'enfuir en persévérant.

Au moment où ses mains vont à nouveau m'agripper un kunai fend l'air en sa direction, il l'esquive d'un bond félin, ce qui le force à s'éloigner de moi. J'analyse la trajectoire du jet pour essayer de déterminer la provenance et apercevoir l'individu fugace.

Qui avait bien pu passer inaperçu aux sens de ce redoutable protagoniste ?


	2. Prémices du précipice

Un deuxième homme aux cheveux presque blancs apparaît. Son allure est étrange : ni petit, ni très grand, les cheveux en pétard, adulte d'âge moyen, un œil et le visage couvert de ce qui semble un col jusqu'en dessous des yeux... à en déduire par sa veste verte, il est au moins de niveau chûnin, mais certainement jônin pour avoir pu leurrer Kabuto jusqu'ici.

« Kakashi-san, fait mon ravisseur sur un ton emprunté à son maître.

Voyant mon salut -ou du moins un temps de répit- dans ce deuxième personnage, je me traîne dans sa direction.

\- Tu es spécialisé dans l'enlèvement d'enfant à ce que je vois ... répond le nouvel arrivant, ce qui pourrait ressembler à de l'humour mais ne me donne pas envie de rire pour le moment.

Le porteur de lunettes ne répond pas, peu amusé.

Les deux hommes se jaugent du regard ... statu quo.

Je me méfie finalement, ils ont l'air de se connaître. Celui qui a les cheveux attachés en catogan cherche une façon qui lui permettrait de gagner suffisamment de temps pour me récupérer et semer son adversaire. Le ninja de Konoha relève son bandeau et découvre l'œil qu'il cachait. Cela a pour conséquence de mettre fin à cette période de latence réflective.

Kabuto détourne le regard immédiatement, visiblement prêt à mettre son plan à exécution. Soudain une nouvelle personne débarque, avec grand fracas : elle a l'air de connaître ce Kakashi. Kabuto s'interrompt. Elle salue l'homme masqué avec un rictus joueur et enjôleur d'un « Sempai » puis son regard devient plus dur à la vue du deuxième homme et elle crache :

\- Kabuto ! Ta puanteur de sbire d'Orochimaru m'a attiré il faut croire !

\- Anko, il veut la fille !

\- Ah ? J'm'en charge !

Le binoclard tente sa chance malgré l'infériorité numérique. Le dénommé épouvantail s'interpose et la dite Anko s'empare de moi, agrippant ma veste et me soulevant comme une poupée de chiffon, puis invoque des serpents. Se voyant vraiment trop désavantagés, il laisse un fumigène et quitte prestement la zone.

L'épuisement semble avoir raison de moi. Je perds le bandeau frontal d'Oto et définitivement connaissance dans le processus.

À nouveau ...

Rien ...


	3. Réminiscence rémanente

Le soleil se couchait sur les rizières dans une douce tiédeur. Un père et sa fille finissaient leur journée de travail et s'étiraient.

L'homme, pas plus de trente ans et la fillette pas même neuf ans. L'enfant courut jusqu'à son paternel, sautillant et désembourbant chaque pied entre chaque enjambée dans une cacophonie de shluck et de splortch causée par la boue qui engluait ses petits pieds nus. Les bruits répugnants de succions l'amusaient malgré la fatigue.

« Papa ! J'ai fini ! Criait-elle comme elle le pouvait, tout en courant avec un aplomb dont son père n'était plus capable après une journée de travail.

\- Il va bientôt faire sombre, on va rentrer. Concluait-il alors qu'il se redressait et se massait les reins.

Il commença à marcher tranquillement après avoir lancé un regard amusé à sa progéniture sautillante dans les flaques, la laissant le rattraper. Il se dirigeait vers le silo de stockage tranquillement quand il entendit un grand bruit de chute dans l'eau. Il se stoppa et se retourna, sourire au visage, prêt à admirer la gamine se relever couverte de boue.

Rien...

Voyant qu'elle ne se bougeait pas, il parcourut les mètres les séparant à grande foulée pressée.

« Kin ! »

Il sortit son visage de la bouillasse et racla le mélange vaseux qui lui couvrait la face comme il put. Il la secoua un peu. Une bulle se forma dans une de ses narines. Au moins elle respirait encore, se dit-il. Il lui pinça la base du nez et descendit jusqu'au bout en pressant pour évacuer la gadoue qui pouvait y stagner en trop grande quantité et l'empêcher de respirer.

Il la posa sur une de ses épaules et reprit son chemin jusqu'au cabanon. Il y déposa ses outils et se mit en route pour le village ... Il fallait l'amener aux chamans, eux sauraient quoi faire... Bien qu'il savait très bien ce que cela laissait présager pour son aînée... Son grand-oncle Kan avait pourtant la réputation d'être le plus mauvais chamane de tous les temps, en termes de divination.

Mais visiblement ... s'il avait vu juste lors des prémonitions prénatales vis-à-vis de cet enfant... ? s'il n'avait pas eu tort sur ce point ... alors, en sera-t-il alors de même pour le reste de la prédiction ? pensa-t-il avait une pointe d'appréhension. Puis l'homme regarda sa fille inconsciente dans ses bras et repensa à sa naissance :

RIEN

Il pleuvait. C'était la fin de la nuit. C'avait été long et fastidieux pour la jeune mère.

Le soleil perçait finalement entre les nuages et l'horizon, baignant la scène de soleil ... la pluie n'avait pas cessé, mais chaque larme du ciel ressemblait à une goutte d'or en fusion.

\- C'est une fille, confirma la vieille femme qui tenait le rôle de la sage-femme.

\- Elle... Elle ne pleure pas, s'inquiéta l'homme nouvellement père. C'est normal ?

\- Tous les enfants ne pleurent pas ; rassura l'ancienne en frottant le dos du bébé.

\- Je peux ... la tenir ? haleta la mère.

\- Il te faut encore évacuer le reste Moe.

La jeune femme poussa et expulsa le placenta, puis, groggy de fatigue, tendit les bras tandis que l'un des chamanes – en l'occurrence un des membres de sa famille – présents lui donnait le nouveau-né. Elle contempla l'enfant et le posa contre son sein. Elle remarqua la belle lueur dorée qui les maculait l'enfant et elle, puis la pluie et le paysage matinale idyllique.

\- Miu ou Asa, t'irait à merveille ma chérie, marmonna-t-elle, mais elle savait que le nom serait choisi par les chamanes, c'était la coutume.

Et sa question intrinsèque trouva bientôt sa réponse :

\- Bienvenue dans ce plan de l'existence Kin ; annoncèrent les Tamashi à l'unisson.

\- ... Kin... Kin... cela sonne ... comme deux armes qui s'entrechoquent ... déplora la mère, se rappelant la prophétie amèrement.

\- Ne sois pas si pessimiste, regardes-la, notre fille, toute auréolée d'un halo de lumière d'or, cela lui va à la perfection ; consola le mari en embrassant sa femme sur le front.

\- Tu as fais du bon travail Moe, elle est magnifique, se permit de commenter la femme d'âge avancée.

\- Merci grand-mère Han.

\- Nous allons laisser la jeune mère se reposer... ; et ce qui fut dit, fut fait.

RIEN

Quand le père arriva au village et se dirigea vers la cabane aux esprits, il aperçut Kan qui semblait l'attendre à l'entrée de sa hutte.

\- Aoi, je t'attendais... souligna-t-il en effet.

\- Kin s'est évanouie dans les rizières, annonça-t-il.

\- Entre. Il prit la fillette des bras de son géniteur qui était épuisé de sa journée de labeur et dit : reposes-toi.

\- Comment savais-tu que je viendrais ? dit-il en s'installant sur un tapis.

\- Han s'est éteinte, il n'y a pas même une heure pendant sa méditation ... Jin est en train de préparer la veillée.

\- ... c'est... est-ce lié à ... Kin ?

\- C'était inévitable ... Elle le savait elle aussi. Shikata ga nai.

Le géniteur regarda l'homme qui commençait à grisonner en train de déposer la fillette sur une couche tout en pensant avec un émoi morbide que la même vieille femme qui venait de périr avait été celle qui avait mis sa fille au monde. C'était étrange... mais ô combien pour elle cela avait pu l'être de l'accoucher ? C'était peu concevable.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête Aoi, elle est partie paisiblement, à l'âge vénérable de quatre-vingt dix-neuve années...

\- ... Quand se réveillera-t-elle ? S'enquit le dit Aoi en redirigeant son émotion sur son enfant.

\- Pas avant la fin des rituels.

Le paternel observait l'homme aux cheveux longs et noirs entremêlées et ornés de fils de différentes couleurs proprement enroulé autour d'une mèche, en train de préparer un onguent à l'aide d'un pilon et de son mortier en bois.

\- Comme cela peut aussi bien ne pas arriver... car elle va errer dans le arūpaloka un moment, il se peut qu'elle n'en sorte jamais. Elle va débuter le samsāra, quand Han aura terminé sa méditation dans la claire lumière... C'est une épreuve qu'elle doit surmonter et qui peut invalider ma prédiction...

\- ... Et si... Kin meurt ... est-ce que - commenta le père troublé d'oser penser à une telle chose - le clan serait épargné de sa destinée funeste... ?

Il ajoutait un autre ingrédient, quelques feuilles séchées et les tritura avec le reste. Puis il prit une pincée de petites graines brunes qu'il mastiqua pendant le pilonnage. Au bout de quelques minutes il cracha le contenu de sa bouche dans le mortier. Il mélangea le tout à l'aide de son index jusqu'à l'obtention d'une pâte liquide, puis s'approcha de l'enfant inanimée.

\- Peut-être... mais peut-être pas ; répondit finalement le chamane.

Il commença à parler dans un dialecte inconnu du père : une incantation. Il posa son doigt sur son front. Un point. Il reprit un peu de cette mixture sur son doigt et l'étala sur ses paupières closes, repassant les cils et continuant jusqu'aux tempes. Il finissait son incantation et traça un trait à l'aide de la pâte brunâtre du philtrum* jusqu'au menton.

L'homme dénommé Jin, grand, mince et brun aux longs cheveux lisses attachés au bas de la nuque, au visage fin mais incroyablement froid et stoïque, passa dans la pièce ; il offrit un bref regard à l'enfant, puis un signe de tête de salutation accompagné d'un léger sourire rassurant au géniteur.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire ... Allons retrouver tout le monde dans la maison commune, il faut annoncer la nouvelle. Déclara le dernier venu en se dirigeant vers la sortie.


End file.
